


карамельный латте.

by lykretsiya



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: о случайных встречах, сталкинге и сигурни уивер.





	карамельный латте.

В первый раз Пенни встречает Ванду в своей любимой кофейне, где делают лучший карамельный латте в городе. И, знаете, это не та встреча, когда взгляды случайно пересекаются, а сердце начинает биться быстро-быстро, потому что Ванда — самая красивая женщина из всех, что Пенни когда-либо встречала, нет, это определённо немного иная первая встреча, потому что в тот день Ванда с удовольствием избивает какого-то лысоватого мужика, приговаривая классическое 'где деньги, Лебовски?' И это не было смешно или даже забавно, потому что лысоватый мужик плюётся кровью и плачет, но, когда Ванда сменяет пластинку на 'где детонатор?', Пенни смеётся громче, чем нужно было, и Ванда её замечает.

На Ванде надета толстовка с BlackPink, и Пенни в тот же вечер покупает все их треки в iTunes, ведь они действительно хороши. Переигрывать в 'Горячую Линию' Пенни не решается, хотя маска Тони Ванде идёт как никому другой, пусть и удары у неё совершенно точно не летальные; или она просто не бьёт в полную силу — Ванда так и не раскрывает секрет своего образа.

Пенни старательно делает вид, что ничего не происходит, и заказывает баристе свой любимый карамельный латте, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Ванда методично вбивает лицо лысоватого мужика с гладкую столешницу, после чего как ни в чём не бывало подходит к стойке и внимательно смотрит на стакан в руках Пенни.

— Пенни? Милое имя.

Пенни не видит её лица, но чувствует, что Ванда улыбается ей, и от этого её щёки идут яркими розовыми пятнами. Потому что Пенни законченная лесбиянка, да, и потому что Пенни нравятся женщины, способные надрать задницу.

— Мне, пожалуйста, то же, что и этой милой леди, — говорит Ванда баристе, и Пенни отчётливо слышит в её голосе нотки флирта.

Побитого мужика Ванда забирает с собой, непринуждённо прикладываясь к своему латте, словно подобные сцены — её скучная рутина. Пенни с интересом провожает её взглядом.

Пенни не надеется на вторую встречу с воинственной незнакомкой Вандой, поэтому неожиданное столкновение в метро действительно _неожиданное_.

Ванда налетает на неё на эскалаторе, попутно сбивая с ног ещё двух нижестоящих мужчин, и вихрем проносится по движущимся ступеням, не обращая на Пенни внимание, но Пенни её узнаёт — по розовой толстовке, конечно, и немного — по короткому хвосту блондинисто-жёлтых волос. От Ванды пахнет тако, а на её не менее розовом рюкзаке красуется Тоадстул Пич, и Пенни это кажется очень милым.

На площадке Ванда ветвисто ругается вслед уходящему поезду, на который не успевает, и это тоже в какой-то степени мило, если убрать все 'блять' и 'хуй'.

— О! — Ванда смотрит на Пенни сквозь сетчатые прорези для глаз на красной тканевой маске. — Ты была в кофейне, да? С карамельным латте? 

Пенни рассеянно кивает.

— Эм, Пегги? — делает попытку, и Пенни вообще-то согласна быть кем угодно, но Ванда обрывает сама себя. — Нет, это совершенно не милое имя... Ну, только если ты не работаешь в Щ.И.Т.е и твоя фамилия не Картер, верно, Пэнси? 

Пенни тупо хлопает глазами.

— Тоже не то? — неуверенно спрашивает Ванда, приближая своё лицо к лицу Пенни. — Потти? Окей, поттериана не помогает. Пенни?

Пенни улыбается уголком рта, и Ванда танцует победный танец, не заботясь о том, что о ней подумают.

— Ладно, четыре попытки — неплохой результат, — Ванда перестаёт танцевать, поправляя рюкзак с Пич. — Меня зовут Ванда.

Пенни ещё ни разу в жизни не узнавала чьё-то имя, не произнеся при этом ни единого слова, но Ванда и не нуждается в вербальных ответах. Это даже было бы немного неловко, если бы Ванде было не всё равно, но Ванде всё равно ('кстати, ты видела трейлер 'восьми подруг Оушен'? они все такие лесбиянки'), и Пенни остаётся только улыбаться и кивать.

Третья встреча с Вандой оказывается ещё страннее, чем две предыдущие вместе взятые, но Пенни не жалуется, потому что, знаете, кто вообще не хочет увидеть, как подонка, издевающегося над тобой со времён младшей школы, огромной доберманкой в очаровательных крыльях феечки травит женщина в полной боевой амуниции. Доберманку, кстати, зовут Динь-Динь, а Ванда машет Пенни раскрытой ладонью. Пенни не видит её лица из-за плотной красной маски, но даёт руку на отсечение, что Ванда ей улыбается.

— Знаешь его, Пенни? — невинно спрашивает Ванда, как бы случайно ослабляя хватку на ремне поводка, и Динь-Динь, резко рванув вперёд, успевает смачно клацнуть зубами прямо перед лицом Флэша Томпсона.

Пенни пожимает плечами, вспоминая все испорченные Флэшем вещи и тонны словесных издевательств.

— Просто какой-то мудила, — отвечает она.

Флэш в ужасе смотрит на неё, словно не веря в такое предательство со стороны одноклассницы, но сказать ничего не успевает, потому что Динь-Динь спёрто дышит ему в лицо. Пенни чувствует некое удовлетворение от созерцания этой картины и внезапно понимает, что её первой ответной фразой Ванде была реплика со словом 'мудила'.

Да уж, великолепно, хотя, конечно, Ванда вообще в их первую встречу избивала мужика до кровавых соплей, но всё же. Пенни чувствует себя неуютно. Ванда, кажется, не обращает на это внимание и подзывает Динь-Динь. Флэш оправдывает своё имя и в мгновение ока скрывается на другой улице.

Динь-Динь радостно лижет Ванде лицо сквозь маску; Ванда смеётся, гладя её по морде, и Пенни это кажется слишком очаровательным, чтобы быть правдой. Ванда сильная, дерзкая, смешная, может надрать задницу и любит собак — Пенни не может найти в ней ни одного существенного минуса (кроме сокрытия лица, но может она просто косплеит неизвестную Пенни персонажку?), и это немного пугает.

— Оу, — Ванда смотрит на часы, и то место на маске, где должны быть брови, движутся так, словно Ванда хмурится, — мне уже пора бежать, знаешь. Свидимся, тыковка!

Пенни готова поклясться, что Ванда ей подмигивает, и не может контролировать розовые пятна румянца, расползающиеся по лицу. 

И, _господи_ , её только что назвали _тыковкой_? 

_Господи._

Четвёртая встреча случается в том же самом кафе, где Ванда до полусмерти избивает лысоватого мужика, и Пенни даже не удивляется, увидев мирно попивающую свой кофе за единственным пустым столиком у окна Ванду. Она же говорит: 'свидимся', и Пенни не сомневается в этом ни секунды.

— Пенни! Пенни! — Ванда машет ей обеими руками, приподнимаясь из-за стола. — Я заняла нам столик. И взяла тебе карамельный латте!

Пенни растерянно оглядывает кофейню и понимает, что больше в зале нет ни одного свободного места, а все посетители смотрят на Ванду с подозрением. У большей половины посетителей даже нет кофе в руках, правда. 

— Я взяла два билета на премьеру 'восьми подруг Оушен', как думаешь, сможешь выкроить время? — спрашивает Ванда, когда Пенни садится напротив.

Пенни медленно моргает. 

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? 

Ванда тоже моргает, и Пенни в восторге от того, как сетчатые вырезы для глаз на маске повторяют это движение, потому что _вау_ ; хотя с другой стороны это немного пугает, ведь это же просто маска, так? Пенни честно старается об этом не думать. 

— Ты понравилась Динь-Динь, — отвечает Ванда таким тоном, будто это всё объясняет. — И карамельный латте и правда потрясающий. И тебе нравятся мои шутки! А ещё тебя не смущает, что в первую нашу встречу я избивала мужика, — она склоняет голову к плечу и, пусть Пенни и не видит, смотрит выжидающе. — Так ты согласна? 

Пенни перестаёт слушать примерно на моменте про латте, потому что _какая, к чёрту, разница_. 

— И когда? — Пенни очень старательно делает вид, что обдумывает предложение, хотя точно знает, что согласится на него в любом случае. 

— О! — Ванда улыбается сквозь маску. — Я позвоню. 

Ванда отворачивается, приподнимает край маски и одним глотком допивает свой латте, после чего пружинящей походкой направляется к выходу из кафе. Пенни тупо пялится на свой кофе, глупо улыбаясь, пока до неё не доходит очевидное. 

— У тебя же нет моего номера, — громко говорит она уходящей Ванде. 

Ванда не отвечает, лишь разворачивается и подмигивает сетчатым вырезом для глаз. 

В день премьеры 'восьми подруг Оушен', в день их пятой с Вандой встречи, раздаётся звонок от Тони Старка, и Пенни с удивлением осознаёт, что с той первой встречи с Вандой совершенно забывает о 'стажировке', чувствуя стыд. Старк говорит, что нужно кое-куда заскочить и, может, помочь кое с чем, но ничего конкретного, хотя Пенни радуется и этому. 

Первое, что слышит Пенни, добравшись до полуразрушенной стройки, куда её отправляет Тони, — это знакомый женский голос. 

— Ребята, у меня сегодня свиданка вообще-то, и я просто в бешенстве, потому что должна была позвонить Пенни десять минут назад, но вы не даёте мне даже вытащить телефон из кармана! 

В красно-чёрном спандексе Ванда выглядит великолепно, хотя Пенни сложно оценить дизайнерские решения, потому что в остальном Ванда с ног до головы обвешана всевозможным оружием. Пенни искренне хочет удивиться, из-за угла наблюдая за тем, как Ванда катанами в фарш изрубает двух 'ребят' с автоматами, но Ванда, кажется, состоит сплошь из сюрпризов, поэтому Пенни удивилась бы больше, если бы вообще удивилась. 

— Как думаете, стоит показать ей лицо до того, как мы зайдёт в кинозал, или повременить с этим до второго свидания? Вы знаете, я писаная красавица и всё такое, но захочется ли ей целоваться с Существом, потому что из всех моих знакомых только у меня возникают подобные мысли.

Пенни едва успевает увернуться от автоматной очереди, чем привлекает внимание Ванды. 

— О! О! Это же Спайдервумен! — радостно трещит Ванда, заламывая руку очередному 'дружку'. — Я твоя фанатка! Ты, конечно, давно не светилась, но твой последний перезапуск был просто бомбой! Кстати, почему ты не начистила Старку рожу? Он ведь последняя скотина!

Пенни ловко обездвиживает двух 'ребят', намертво приматывая их паутиной к бетонной балке, и не знает, что ответить, потому что, очевидно, Ванда знает её номер, но не знает, что Спайдервумен и Пенни — одна и та же женщина. 

— А у меня сегодня свидание с самой милой девушкой на свете, ты знала, Спайдервумен? Она такая типичная гикесса, так что я пригласила её на 'восемь подруг Оушен'; это что-то типа проверки на ориентацию, хотя то, что девяносто процентов гикесс — кристальные лесбиянки, это факт, но никогда не мешает подстраховаться. Впрочем подстраховаться мне стоит с лицом...

Ванда говорит всё так, словно это самая обычная вещь в мире, и даже то, что на неё несутся сразу три 'дружка', прошивая её автоматными очередями, не мешает ей изливать душу. 

— Блять, это мой любимый костюм, сраный ты Рэмбо! — почти обиженно кричит Ванда, ломая обидчика об колено. — Так вот, Лалиса из BlackPink или молодая Сигурни Уивер? Мне кажется, она в восторге от Эллен Рипли. 

Пенни как никогда рада, что носит этот супер нелепый старковский костюм, потому что иначе Ванда бы увидела, как сильно Пенни краснеет под маской. И да, господи, она просто без ума от Эллен Рипли. И от Лалисы. И от Ванды — потому что она ультра лесбиянка, но вообще не только по этой причине. 

— Спайдервумен неразговорчива? Жаль, — говорит Ванда, когда оставшиеся 'дружки' стартуют на максимальной скорости подальше от побоища. — Пенни тоже не особо любит поговорить — то есть, я, конечно, не знаю, но со мной она перекинулась максимум парой фраз, хотя в твиттер она пишет стабильно раз по сорок в день. Думаешь, это плохо, если я просталкерила все её соцсети после первой же встречи? Я не очень хороша во всей этой романтичной фигне, но это же не выглядит странно, правда? 

Пенни удирает так быстро, как может, потому что с каждой секундой монолог Ванды становится всё более откровенным, а ведь она даже не знает, кто скрывается за личиной Спайдервумен. Ну и да, Пенни просто хочется посидеть в тёмном углу и подумать о том, как не выдать себя перед Вандой, когда она предстанет перед ней как Пенни, а не молчаливая супергероиня на стажировке у скотины Старка. 

Ванда звонит буквально через пять минут. 

— Пенни! Я надеюсь, ты сейчас свободна и не забыла про наше свидание? 

Пенни неразборчиво мычит в трубку, вытряхивая себя из супергеройского костюма. 

— Отлично! Как насчёт встретиться в кофейне, ммм, через полчаса? Я видела Спайдервумен и хочу как можно быстрее рассказать тебе о ней, но по телефону это будет не так интересно. 

Ванда кладёт трубку, и Пенни глупо улыбается в экран телефона. Кажется, у них состоится серьёзных разговор, и если Ванда будет отзываться о Спайдервумен с таким же восторгом, с каким говорила о Пенни, о ней, ну, короче, о Пенни, то это определённо будет очень интересное свидание.

Пенни звонит Старку и спрашивает о загадочной женщине в красном спандексе, которую, разумеется, видит в первый раз, это чисто практический интерес, мистер Старк, а ещё вы скотина, но этого Пенни вслух пока говорить не будет по ряду причин. 

— А, это... — Старк мнётся. — Надо было, наверное, предупредить. Это Леди Дэдпул — она чокнутая и всё такое, но для зачистки подходит идеально. Она тебя не тронула? 

Пенни больше не слушает и спешит в любимую кофейню, на ходу поправляя спутавшиеся под спандексом волосы. 

Ванда ждёт её за пустым столиком у окна — уже в своей любимой розовой толстовке и в маске, и Пенни очень хочет спросить, почему она её не снимает, но не делает этого. 

— Ты бы поцеловала Существо? — прямо спрашивает Ванда, когда они усаживаются на свои места в кинозале. — Простое любопытство, — она разводит руками на вопросительный взгляд Пенни. 

— Если бы Существо был женщиной и позвал бы меня на свидание, а до этого был очаровательно милым и любил бы собак, то, думаю, есть шанс, что я бы сделала это. 

И, если честно, Пенни не врёт, потому что этот вопрос наводит на мысли о сокрытии лица, а ей очень и очень интересно, что скрывает Ванда и почему она считает, что Пенни, которая совершенно точно не Спайдервумен, предпочла бы молодую Сигурни Уивер, а не её. 

— О! Это обнадёживает, — весело говорит Ванда, разваливаясь в кресле. 

После фильма Ванда издаёт настолько лесбийские звуки, что это даже описать сложно, хотя Пенни и сама недалеко уходит, потому что, о господи, вы видели Кейт Бланшетт? Пенни казалось, что стать лесбиянкой ещё больше уже просто физически невозможно, но не тут-то было. 

— Слушай, Пенни, мне тут надо тебе кое-что сказать и показать, потому что, знаешь, ты мне нравишься, а ещё я видела все твои фотографии за последний год...

— Я Спайдервумен, — выпаливает Пенни, сама не зная, зачем это делает. 

Ванда замолкает, сетчатые прорези для глаз несколько раз моргают. Пенни набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. 

— Мне нравятся обе. 

— А? 

— И Сигурни Уивер, и Лалиса, но ты ведь не можешь быть настолько же камнем, как Существо, верно? 

— О! Это неловко. 

— Да, немного. 

— Но вообще-то я выгляжу хуже, чем Существо. 

— Я ношу красно-синее трико, ужаснее этого не будет уже ничего. 

— Даже линейка фильмов про Тора? 

Пенни пожимает плечами. 

— Ладно, только не кричи слишком громко, это очень бьёт по самооценке. 

Ванда отворачивается и снимает маску, блондинисто-желтые волосы рассыпаются по плечам, и Пенни думает, что ей очень идёт розовый цвет. А потом Ванда поворачивается и... нет, всё же Существо выглядит куда хуже, хотя отсутствие бровей и ресниц не добавляет Ванде очков. 

— Эм... А волосы на голове почему есть? 

— О! — Ванда несмело смеётся. — Просто без торчащего хвоста меня сложно было бы отличить от моей мужской версии из другой вселенной. Хотя я, конечно, симпатичнее. 

— Меня всё устраивает, — говорит Пенни, привставая на цыпочки, чтобы оставить на изрытой ожогами и шрамами щеке лёгкий поцелуй. 

Ванда выглядит удивлённой и растерянной. 

— И тебя не смущает, что я кромсаю людей и выгляжу как побывавший в соковыжималке апельсин? 

— Меня не смущает даже то, что ты сталкерила мои соцсети и делала вид, что не запомнила моё имя, когда мы столкнулись в метро. 

— О! 

Пенни перестаёт считать встречи, потому что в этом нет смысла, если вы видитесь каждый день.


End file.
